


Поцелуй в ТАРДИС

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inanimate Object Attraction, Inanimate Objects, Jigsaw Puzzles, Other, Puzzles, public kiss, semi-public kiss, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Паззл.
Relationships: Ainley!Master/Fifth Doctor, The Master/The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Anything Retro 2020 спецквест





	Поцелуй в ТАРДИС

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: полупубличный поцелуй, влечение к неодушевленному объекту
> 
> Примечание 1: в числе исходников использован кадр из серии Time-flight, эра Пятого Доктора  
> Примечание 2: альтернативной темой спецквеста команды была тема "Пропавший самолет"  
> Примечание 3: использован сервис www.jigsawplanet.com

[Ссылка на паззл (на внешнем сайте)](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=09de3bf172c6)

Превью картинки:

    


End file.
